


Le pont

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cyberwoman, F/M, Gen, Grief, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'histoire d'un homme désespéré, un homme qui vient de tout perdre... C'est l'histoire d'un homme au bord du gouffre, au bord du pont... (post-Cyberwoman, donc spoiler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pont

**Author's Note:**

> TW pensées suicidaires

Il a mal, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dans quelques instants ce sera fini.

Il traverse la route d'un pas rapide, et s'engage sur le pont. Une brise fraiche passe dans ses cheveux. Il sourit. Arrivé vers le milieu, il ralentit. Une voiture le dépasse sur sa droite. Il la regarde s'éloigner, un peu ému. Au loin, le soleil plonge dans la mer. C'est un très beau spectacle. Le ciel s'embrase. Ianto se décide pour une des poutrelles de métal. Il se hisse dessus, prenant garde de ne pas salir sa veste de costume. D'en haut, Le coucher du soleil est plus beau encore. Si les Rois de France étaient si majestueux, il comprend pourquoi l'un d'entre eux a été surnommé le Roi-Soleil.

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel devient flamboyant. Un vent léger se lève, vient caresser sa joue. Il joue doucement avec ses habits, les soulevant pour les reposer sur son corps, discrètement. Il a à nouveau un léger sourire. Il est attendri. Attendri devant tous ces Hommes qui se bousculent inlassablement, naissent, vivent et meurent, persuadés d'être uniques, persuadés d'être magnifiques et indispensables. Certains que le monde ne saurait continuer à tourner sans eux. Et lui, il les trouve attendrissants. Certains connaissent la peur, d'autres le malheur. Ils n'en pensent pas moins être uniques. Ils croient mêmes êtres plus puissants que les autres, de par leur savoir. Lui sait qu'il n'en est rien. Il sait aussi que lui non plus n'est pas mieux que les autres. Et pourtant il est là, donnant calmement son jugement sur la masse humaine bouillonnante…

Au loin dans la ville, une voiture klaxonne. Lui, ça le fait rire. Il rit à devoir s'en tenir les côtes. Comme si les Hommes ne font pas assez de bruit comme ça, il faut encore qu'il invente de quoi en faire encore plus !

Enfin, il parvient à nouveau à se contrôler. Il essuie une larme de rire qui perle à son œil. Son sourire s'évanouit, tandis qu'il se plonge à nouveau dans la contemplation du soleil au lointain. Le voilà bientôt disparu sous les flots, noyé. Il veut mourir avec l'astre, alors il commence à s'avancer sur la poutrelle peinte. Un pas, deux pas.

Ça y est bientôt. Ça y est bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Dans très peu de temps, tout sera fini. Le monde pourra continuer sans toi, peut-être même les quelques personnes qui te connaissent garderont-elles une bonne image de toi. C'est ça, continue à avancer. Un pas devant l'autre, calmement.

Sa respiration se fait profonde et apaisée, comme s'il dormait. En tout cas, il ne va pas tarder à l'être. Trois pas, quatre pas. Un léger sourire apparait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il étend les bras pour s'équilibrer. Cinq pas, six pas.

Il est arrivé au bout de la poutrelle. Le soleil n'est pas encore à l'agonie, alors lui va devoir attendre. Il enlève sa veste, qu'il laisse tomber derrière lui sur la poutre. Il dénoue sa cravate, et la laisse filer droit vers l'eau. Elle chute lentement, ballottée par le vent. Il est fasciné. Après tout, peut-être que lui aussi va s'envoler. Elle atteint enfin l'eau, et disparait dedans. Son bordeaux un peu satiné sombre en silence.

Au loin, le soleil est mourant. Il ferme les yeux, avance doucement ses pieds jusqu'au bord de la poutre. Les bras largement écartés, il se balance doucement d'avant en arrière, Attendant l'instant où il ne sentirait plus le soleil sur ses paupières. Le vent se fait plus caressant encore, le rassurant de ses milles mains de velours.

Des pas précipités résonnent dans son dos. Sûrement le souvenir des pas de Lisa quand elle traversait leur appartement en courant, pour venir l'embrasser quand il rentrait du travail. Ou encore ceux quand elle marchait à ses côtés, et qu'elle se mettait soudain à courir en riant telle une enfant.

Il se laisse basculer en avant plus largement que précédemment. Ses talons quittent le sol. Deux bras puissants viennent enserrer sa taille.

\- Je te tiens.

Ianto ne résiste même pas. Il se laisse porter jusqu'à la terre ferme sans broncher. Jack ne lui fait aucun commentaire, il embrasse juste son front puis le dépose au sol.

\- Allez viens, on rentre au hub. Je t'achèterai une nouvelle cravate en passant.


End file.
